Luffy's Special Christmas
by Lukas Avier
Summary: It's Luffy's first Christmas and he's spending it with his crew on the Thousand Sunny! As Luffy learns about the tree and, not to mention, the mistletoe, will relationships blossom? Read to find out! This is my first One Piece story so tell me how I did please! X3
It was nearing Christmas on the Thousand Sunny and Chopper and Usopp were running around excitedly. They enjoyed this time of the year. Chopper had always spent it with Doctor Kureha and Usopp with Kaya. It was good times and they sure did miss them.

"We're going to be doing a Secret Santa!" Nami exclaimed happily when the crew was eating breakfast five days before Christmas.

"Yohohoho!" Brooke laughed while everyone else cheered.

"SUPAH!" Franky added with a large grin.

Luffy was the only one confused, wondering why everyone seemed so happy at what Nami said. "What's Secret Santa?" He asked, tilting his head.

"It's where you draw someone's name from a hat or a bowl and you have to buy or make them a present for Christmas. You can't tell anyone's who's name you've drawn."

Luffy tilted his head more, his eyes wide with confusion, "Oh, okay!...What's Christmas..?"

"You've never heard of Christmas?!" Nami exclaimed in shock, gaping at her captain. The others weren't far behind.

"Nope," Luffy said happily, oblivious to everyone's disbelief. "Does it taste good?"

"I'm afraid it's not food, Captain-san," Robin said gently and Luffy pouted. "Christmas is a holiday where everyone gathers around and decorates a tree with colorful lights and ornaments. They place gifts under the tree and, when it is December 25th, they exchange their gifts and enjoy each other's company. There is also food involved. There is also the fact of the mistletoe-"

"He doesn't need to know that!" Sanji and Zoro shouted together with wide eyes, the cook for once not fawning over the woman. However, it was already too late and the captain was curious.

"Mistletoe? What's that?" Luffy looked at Robin, knowing that she was the one with the best and easy to understand answer.

And, indeed, she did.

Robin sat down gracefully on a deck chair and Luffy was seated on the floor in front of her, for once actually wanting to learn, "A mistletoe is a beautiful green plant with small red berries. On Christmas day, before everyone arrives, you hang it where others cannot see. When two people walk under it together, no matter who, they have to kiss."

"Sounds cool!" Luffy beamed, pumping a fist into the air. "Oh, but we don't have a tree..."

"No worries," Nami smiled at her captain. "We can dock at the next island and Zoro can cut down a tree for us."

"What?" Zoro growled but didn't continue when the navigator glared at him, only muttering, "Damn witch."

"Yay!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cheered, running around.

* * *

"Alright, here," Zoro said, dragging a beautiful pine tree behind him. "I got the stupid tree."

"You're the best, Zoro!" Luffy grinned at the swordsman, who looked away in embarrassment.

"I got the ornaments!" Franky announced, carrying colorful plastic decorations in both arms.

"Perfect," Nami clapped. "Set them by the tree and we can start decorating."

Luffy dug through the pile and he made a small 'huh' noise as he saw something that caught his eye, "It's a little straw hat!" He lifted up the ornament, smiling at it with bright eyes. "There's even Zoro's swords!"

"A frying pan?" Usopp held up the item. "Must be Sanji," He laughed and the cook scowled playfully at him.

"Belli!" Nami laughed, hanging up her ornament.

"My hat!" Chopper laughed childishly.

"My SUPAH star!"

"Yohohohoho! A violin!"

"A book," Robin smiled, hanging it up. "How cute."

"My goggles!" Usopp said , after untangling Luffy from the lights, the tree was beautifully decorated and shined into the cool air. The Strawhat Pirates looked up at it proudly, small smiles playing on their lips. Luffy was blushing as he looked at the angel sitting on top or, more importantly, at the small straw hat laying on its head.

"It's awesome!" The rubber man shouted. "Let's do that Secret Santa thing!"

"Yeah!"

"I made cookies," Sanji stated. He went to the girls first, handing them cookies, before (surprisingly) going to his captain. It seemed like Zoro wasn't the only one acting weird around Luffy.

"Alright, guys," Nami finished her cookie and grabbed a hat that sat next to her. "We're going to draw-"

"Wait!" Luffy snatched the hat from her, grinning like a fool.

"Luffy, what-"

"Watch, Nami," Luffy then proceeded to take off his hat and dump the little papers inside. "Now, we can draw."

"Right," she smiled. "Remember not to show anyone who you got. I'll go first." The orange haired girl reached into the straw hat and smiled at the name.

"I guess it's mine," Zoro grumbled, drawing his paper. He glared at the name.

"I don't want mine!" Sanji cried, falling to his knees. "The world is cruel!"

"How interesting," Robin smiled, tucking away her paper.

"This is going to be hard," Chopper pouted before hiding the name in his hat.

"Yohohohoho! How exciting!" The walking skeleton laughed, "This makes my heart swell with excitement! Oh, but I have no heart! Yohohohohoho!"

"SUPAH!" Franky cried, "This'll be easy!"

"Ookay," Usopp nodded.

"YAY!" Luffy cheered before flipping his hat into the air, grinning when it landed safely on his head.

"You have an allowance of 1,000 belli," Nami told everyone. "Happy shopping!"


End file.
